El ayudante de Santa
by alejacipagauta
Summary: historia de navidad... antes de crepusculo


**El ayudante de Santa**

Perdido como siempre en sus pensamientos, se encontraba aquel ser de angelical apariencia, mirando fijamente por la ventana. Era víspera de navidad y nevaba, que diferente era este panorama del lugar donde había crecido, pero cuanto le recordaba aquellos años tan felices, antes de perderlo todo, y adoptar esa existencia vacía, aunque estaba muy agradecido con las personas con las que ahora vivía, no dejaba de extrañar los hermosos y calidos ojos de su madre, de cuyo recuerdo solo quedaban sombras.

Él y su familia se acababan de mudar a Belcourt, una pequeña población en Dakota del Norte, cerca a la frontera con Canadá, para volver a empezar, hace más o menos tres años se había graduado por segunda vez como licenciado en medicina en la universidad de Alaska, ahora debía enfrentarse para lo que él era un tormento, empezar la secundaria nuevamente.

Durante los últimos setenta años había andado entre los hombres, tratando de buscar algo que llenara su existencia, sin obtener respuestas, aunque algo en su pecho, allí donde su corazón muerto se encontraba, le decía que esa noche sería diferente.

Como los últimos veinte años su padre adoptivo, Carlise, decidió comprar regalos con la intención de dárselos a algunos niños de limitados recursos, quienes probablemente no recibirían un juguete estas navidades, y al azar Eligio direcciones de hogares familiares por el norte-occidente del país, con la idea de que sus hijos, en uso de sus habilidades especiales los repartieran.

A cada uno les dio las direcciones y la bolsa llena de regalos para el viaje, le encargo a Alice y a Jasper encargarse del estado de Montana, Esme iría a Idaho, Emmet a Wyoming, Rosalie a Oregon y él, Edward iría a Washington. Al ser el destino mas lejano, fue el primero en salir de la casa, aun cuando el crepúsculo no había llegado. Se hecho a correr entre el bosque a una velocidad descomunal, siendo muy cuidadoso de no ser visto.

Decidió hacer su recorrido de sur a norte, pensado que si no lograba acabar de entregar los regalos antes del amanecer, probablemente podría quedarse en aquella casa que tenían en Forks mientras anochecía, y regresaba con su familia, llego a Walla Walla alrededor de la las nueve de la noche, pero no uso mas de veinte minutos para entregar todos los regalos destinados a esa ciudad, sin duda Edward era muy rápido.

Para las tres de la mañana ya había recorrido todo el estado y estaba entrando a Forks, entrego los regalos del orfanato, y se dirigió a una calle donde vivian las familias mas pobres. Dio un suspiro de alivio cuando se paro frente a la última casa. Apenas quedaban dos horas de oscuridad y aunque esta ciudad siempre estaba nublada era mejor no tentar al destino.

Se escabullo por la ventana de la sala que no estaba bien cerrada, y para su suerte se encontraba cerca al árbol de navidad. _"pan comido"_ pensó, con movimientos sigilosos saco el regalo, y estaba a punto de dejarlo en el piso cuando un aroma como ningún otro inundo su olfato, de inmediato sintió crecer su sed, los ojos se le opacaron y la garganta se le lleno de ponzoña, giro su rostro para poder ver mejor a su presa, y se encontró con una niña de no mas de ocho años, deseo saltar sobre ella, pero una ráfaga de viento proveniente de la ventana, que estaba tan cerca, lo hizo recuperar el juicio y sentir asco de si mismo.

¿**quien eres?- **pregunto la niña, acercándose a él, sin miedo aparente, observándolo con detenimiento, siguió sus ojos y se percato que aun sostenía el paquete en sus manos.

**¿Que hace****s aquí?,¿Quién eres? – **demando la niña, aun mas cerca de Edward, ¿Por qué estaba ella tan cerca? ¿acaso no tenia miedo? ¿aunque no entendiera que el era un monstruo, no debería temer que un extraño estuviese en su casa?, trato de escanear sus pensamientos, pero no escucho nada, trato nuevamente, cerrando los ojos con la idea de concentrarse mejor, pero su don le decía que no había nadie, pero ahí estaba ella, su esencia era innegable para sus otros instintos de vampiro.

Abrió los ojos, dirigió su nariz a la ventana, y tomo una bocanada de aire, tratando de calmarse y la observo por unos momentos, dándose cuenta que esta chiquilla, era una de las visiones mas hermosas que había tenido, tenia el pelo rizado de color café y unas hermosas orbes chocolates, profundas, su rostro tenia forma de corazón, sus labios eran carnosos y su piel, su tentadora piel era de un blanco pálido, casi translucido, no pudo evitar pensar como luciría ella en unos años, cuando tuviera la edad en la que él se encontraba atrapado.

**no tengas miedo – **dijo la pequeña sacándolo de sus cavilaciones, bajo la mirada a el regalo y leyó el nombre de la niña – **solo dime quien eres, no eres santa ¿verdad? – **Edward negó con la cabeza.

**soy uno de sus ayudantes, Isab****ella –** ella entrecerró sus ojos

**si eres uno de sus ayudantes ¿Por qué no eres pequeño y estas vestido de rojo y verde?** – Edward sonrió, ella no era tonta, no sería fácil engañarla.

**pues… es que… en realidad somos altos y delgados, y nos vestimos de negro, porque es más fácil movernos en la noche-** la niña sonrió al vampiro – **traje tu regalo, pero no puedes decirle a nadie que me viste hoy, será nuestro secreto – **dijo y le guiño un ojo, ella contesto con el mismo gesto, y se acerco a él extendiendo su pequeña manita, mientras un sonrojo se adueñaba de sus mejillas. "que adorable" pensó el chico mientras se debatía en si tomarla o no.

**Ven siéntate, le había dejado unas galleticas y un vaso de leche a santa, pero te las puedes comer tu- **Edward toma la mano de la niña, sin saber porque – **estas muy frio quieres que te caliente la lechecita – **de inmediato la soltó, mientras repetía en su mente "que tonto soy"

**lo siento- **contesto él no sin cierta tristeza en su voz, tristeza que noto la niña – **No tienes porque,** **supongo, que has estado fuera toda la noche y debe hacer mucho frio, y ni siquiera tienes un abrigo- **suspiro aliviado, pero no se sentó, ya había cometido suficientes errores, ya era hora de salir de allí.

**N****o, es mejor que se lo lleve a Santa, además tengo que irme-**

**¿Por qué?**** acaso no terminaste ya- **dijo la niña mientras señalaba la mochila vacía que todavía estaba tendida en el piso

**Sí, pero debo de llegar a casa antes del amanecer, no podemos exponernos- **estaba siendo sincero, bueno no del todo, aunque quería que ella confiara en él, no quería que sintiera miedo.

**Espérame**** entonces, ya vuelvo- **Isabella salió corriendo hacia la cocina y volvió con una pequeña bolsa de papel marrón, guardo todas las galletas en ella y se las extendió a Edward **- para el camino entonces – **el chico sonrió, las guardo en la mochila, y se la colgó al hombro – **¿vendrás a visitarme alguna vez?- **El negó con la cabeza

**No creo que sea apropiado, adiós Isabella, se una buena niña-** dicho esto saltó por la ventana.

La chica lo vio alejarse e internarse en el bosque, ella no había podido dormir esa noche esperando por santa, pero lo que vio era mucho mejor. Se quedo pasmada cuando vio aquel rostro perfecto y angelical apenas visible por la poca luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana, su presencia lo había enfadado, seguramente estaba prohibido que los niños los vieran, pero una vez se relajo había sido tan amable con ella, tan adorable, que ojos tan hermosos tenia, le cambiaban de color, primero los tenia negros y luego topacios como el oro fundido, nunca había visto unos ojos como esos, y nunca los volvería a ver, sin saber porque esto la entristeció enormemente, como podria imaginarse que en unos pocos años estarian juntos de nuevo y para siempre. Cerró la ventana y se dirigió a su cuarto, las lágrimas caían de sus ojos, se recostó en su cama, y se durmió ya cansada por el llanto.

* * *

que le parece???, feliz Navidad

Alexandra


End file.
